Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a projection device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a projection device and the driving method thereof using black frame insertion technology.
Description of Related Art
As the development of the display resolution, the requirement for the quality of display image becomes greater. There are many causes resulting in a blurred display image, for example, the slow response time of the pixel in the display, interpolation and elimination during image scaling, distortion from image compression/decompression, or visual tracing for high speed image.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of black frame insertion according to a prior art. In the prior art, one of the methods to improve the quality of a dynamic image is black frame insertion. Generally, black frame insertion is inserting a black frame data 102 into the image data 100 with a fixed period as shown in FIG. 1. Thus, the image data 100 has image periods Ta and black state periods Tb. If the luminance of the back light is fixed (e.g., light driving signal 120), the longer the black state period is, the lower the actual brightness of the image is. Furthermore, the display device does not output any image during the black state period. Therefore, the power consumption of the backlight during this period is wasted equivalently, and the dynamic contrast ratio is decreased at the same time.
Accordingly, the person skilled in this art is devoted to finding out the solution of the issue above and to improving the problem so far.